Confusion Without Delay
*Tracy Blagdon |series = 22 |series_no = 22.03 |number = 515 |released = * 6th December 2018 |previous = Forever and Ever |next = Trusty Trunky }} Confusion Without Delay is the third episode from the twenty-second series. Plot Rebecca, the big tender engine, surprises the Fat Controller by arriving early on the island. After all the other engines tell her how fast and useful they all are, Rebecca wants to impress them too. But she tries too hard that she turns up too early for the passengers and leaves early too. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Porter * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Salty * Philip * Sir Topham Hatt * The Fat Clergyman * The Foreman * The Mayor of Sodor * The Grumpy Passenger * Henry * Rosie * Winston * The Thin Clergyman * The Teacher * The Great Railway Show Judge Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Wellsworth Sheds * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Sheds * Brendam Docks Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Gordon, Salty, the Fat Controller, the Foreman, the Grumpy Passenger, the Workers, the Wellsworth Stationmaster and the Passengers * Rob Rackstraw as James and the Passengers * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Steven Kynman as Porter * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * David Bedella as the Mayor of Sodor (uncredited) * Tom Stourton as the Fat Clergyman (uncredited) * Joe Mills as a Passenger (uncredited) US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward * Kerry Shale as Gordon and Diesel * Rob Rackstraw as James and the passengers * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * David Menkin as Porter * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Keith Wickham as Salty, Sir Topham Hatt, the Foreman, the Grumpy Passenger, the Workers, the Wellsworth Stationmaster and the Passengers * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * David Bedella as the Mayor of Sodor (uncredited) * Tom Stourton as the Fat Clergyman (uncredited) * Joe Mills as a Passenger (uncredited) Trivia * At the end of the episode, Thomas mentions the events of The Adventure Begins. (CGI Series recreation of Thomas' Train) Stock footage from said special is used. * This episode marks the first of a couple things: ** The first official appearance of Vicarstown Sheds since the fourth series episode, Rusty to the Rescue, excluding stock footage in Paint Pots and Queens. ** The first full appearance of the Flying Scotsman in an episode. ** The first episode to feature the new lineup of the Steam Team together. ** The first time S.S. Roxstar is seen moving. ** The first episode to introduce a new Steam Team member since the seventh series episode Emily's New Coaches. * In the scene of Philip and Edward at Wellsworth Sheds, a voice clip from the episode A Shed for Edward is reused for Edward. * A reference to The Great Race is made by James and Nia. * James makes a reference to The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor. * The plot is similar to the tenth series episode, Seeing the Sights, the first series episode, Thomas' Train, and the fourth series episode, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady. Goofs * David Bedella, Tom Stourton and Joe Mills in both dubs are not credited for voicing the Mayor of Sodor, the Fat Clergyman and a passenger. * In the UK dub, Thomas has his US voice when the Fat Controller almost runs into him. Additionally, Percy has his US voice when the engines welcome Rebecca. * When the Fat Controller addresses Thomas, Percy, Nia and Emily before introducing Rebecca, there are trucks behind Percy during his close-up, but they are not present in Emily's close-up. * In the close-up of Rebecca's leading wheels as she brakes at Wellsworth, the box behind her bufferbeam clips through her wheels. Category:Episodes Category:Series 22 episodes